<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thawed by Kyuubiluver342</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430563">Thawed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342'>Kyuubiluver342</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Abuse, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Issues, Gen, Mother Nature | Seraphina Pitchiner Being an Asshole, Mother-Son Relationship, Past Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost becomes ill and returns to being human. He is unable to remember his years of being a spirit, so the guardians try to help him, but if causes more pain than they expected. They go to Mother Nature for help, but the secrets she reveals might just cause jack to lose his mind. (Focuses a lot on emotional manipulation by a parental figure.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>E. Aster Bunnymund &amp; Jack Frost, Jack Frost &amp; Nicholas St. North, Jack Frost &amp; Sanderson Mansnoozie, Jack Frost &amp; Toothiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thawed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack Frost panted heavily as he approached the dome to the Warren. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he shook his head, trying to get the dizziness to go away. Jack didn’t get sick very often, maybe only once or twice since he had become a spirit, but right now, this cold was kicking his ass. Normally, he would just ride it out, but it had been a few weeks and he really needed some help. Bunnymund had told him once he had medical plants growing in the Warren and Jack hoped he had some to help him get over this cold. Sighing lightly, he slipped into the Warren, hoping maybe Bunny had an idea on how to make him feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admittedly, he knew Bunnymund would exactly be happy to see him considering Easter was only a few weeks away. He probably should have stopped by earlier, but right now, he needed help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody Frostbite, do you have any idea… what’s wrong?” E. Aster Bunnymund’s anger immediately turned to worry at the sight of Jack’s overly flushed face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnymund knew that ice spirits like Jack needed to stay cold, so to see how flushed his face was caused warning bells to start going off in Bunnymund’s head. The eggs he was painting were forgotten about as his concern took over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just a little sick… do you have anything to fix it?” Jack’s voice was scratchy and he coughed a few times into his fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was clinging to his staff, the only thing really keeping him upright at this point. Bunnymund frowned and moved closer. He pressed a hand to Jack’s forehead and whistled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re burning up, Snowflake. Come on, I got a few things to help.” Bunnymund led Jack to his burrow, where Jack sighed as he slipped into the sweet darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnymund pushed him down into a chair before moving to where his healing plants were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me how you are feeling. Fever is one, I’m guessing a cough as well?” Bunnymund started to gather his ingredients.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. My head is pounding, I can’t get my eyes to stop watering or my nose to stop running. I have a cough and I feel weak.” Jack rubbed his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut to keep his head from pounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnymund nodded as he started to mash some plants together. Sounded like the typical cold to him. Bunnymund didn’t get them very often himself, but he knew the right ingredients to get it to go away faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been sick?” Bunnymund asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was quiet and he looked over to see Jack was asleep, leaning his head against his staff. Bunnymund sighed and snapped his fingers a few times. Jack jerked awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m awake! I’m awake.” Jack yelled and Bunnymund smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been sick?” Bunnymund repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack frowned and rubbed the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A week? Maybe two?” Jack lied weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been much longer than that, but Jack was already causing Bunnymund enough worry as is. Bunnymund frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a long time. Did you do anything to try and fix it?” Bunnymund asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I usually just let it work itself out.” Jack admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnymund sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s best to catch it early and not let it continue after a few days.” Bunnymund said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went back to smashing his plants together. When Jack didn’t answer him, he glanced over to see Jack was asleep again. Bunnymund shook his head. Poor kid, he was probably exhausted. He let him go, focusing on the plants he was crushing. God, he hadn’t made anything like this in years. Spirits didn’t often get sick, but Bunnymund always liked to keep his skills up just in case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was done, he walked over and shook Jack awake. Those eyes fluttered open and Bunnymund was staring into liquid brown. Wait, what? Jack blinked and his eyes were blue again. Bunnymund, thinking it was a trick of the light, just shook it off and pushed the bowl closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, drink this. It’ll make you feel better.” Bunnymund said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack took a whiff and made a face. Bunnymund rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will help, I promise. Just drink it.” Bunnymund grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shot him a look before taking the bowl and downing it. He coughed and spattered a little, but most of it, he swallowed. Jack made a face as he put the bowl down, covering his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Jack whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just try and keep it down.” Bunnymund rubbed his back as Jack took several deep breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his stomach stopped rolling, Jack looked at Bunnymund and flashed him a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Bunny.” Jack said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnymund nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, Frostbite. You should get some rest. The couch is open if you want.” Bunnymund nodded to a couch in the corner and Jack sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt I can be around any children like this.” Jack got to his feet and stumbled a bit as he walked over to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnymund frowned, not sure what to think of Jack being so weak. Jack laid down and sighed, curling around his staff in a protective embrace. Bunnymund grabbed a blanket and threw it over Jack’s body. Jack mumbled something and snuggled in, eye drifting closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, Frostbite.” Bunnymund said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was sure Jack was asleep, Bunnymund cleaned up and returned to painting his eggs. He figured Jack would be up and about in no time, but as the hours ticked away, Bunnymund found himself a bit worried. Dusting himself off, he walked back to his burrow and peeked his head in. Jack was still exactly where he had left him, sleeping soundly on the couch. Bunnymund sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been several hours by this point and Jack should be feeling better, but the flush on his face hadn’t disappeared and his breathing seemed a little heavy. Bunnymund thought about waking him up and getting another bowl into him, but if Jack hadn’t been sleeping due to his cold, maybe sleep was exactly what he needed to get better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best to let him rest.” Bunnymund finally decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking past Jack, something caught Bunnymund’s eye and he paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Bunnymund muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knelt down and gently pushed Jack’s hair to the side, staring at the brown roots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the Moon’s name?” Bunnymund said in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As far as he knew, Jack’s hair had only ever been white, so where was this brown coming from? He lightly pulled out a piece, causing Jack to grumble before returning to sleep. He stared at the hair, trying to figure it out. It wasn’t dirt as far as he could see or touch. It was actually a part of Jack’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This doesn’t seem good.” Bunnymund muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached down and tried to shake Jack awake, but nothing happened. No matter how hard he pushed or how loud he yelled, Jack wouldn’t wake up. Panic started to set in and Bunnymund did the only thing he could think of, he picked Jack up and created a tunnel to North’s Place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bunnymund rubbed his hands together in front of the fireplace as North, Sandy and Tooth all looked over Jack. So far, the young man refused to wake up. He slumbered on, even when North shook him bodily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have never seen anything like this, have you, Sandy?” North said rubbing his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sandy frowned and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could it be he’s just… really tired?” Tooth said lamely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone gave her a blank look and her shoulders slumped. Her worry was clear though. Bunnymund moved closer when he was significantly warmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t happen to own wake up sand, do you?” Bunnymund joked to Sandy, who gave him a flat look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Above his head, two hands clapped slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, bad joke, I get it, but do I really deserve a pity clap?” Bunnymund demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bunny, we must focus. Jack cannot sleep forever.” North stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the three of them discussed Jack’s condition, Tooth moved to Jack’s side and gently ran her fingers through his hair. As she floated there, she noticed something odd. A small puddle that was slowly growing bigger under Jack’s head. Lifting up his head, she found that Jack was thawing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, everyone?” Tooth called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three men were too engrossed in what they were talking about to hear her. Her wings began to beat furiously with her rising anxiety. She pulled the rest of the blanket back, finding it soaked. The ice on Jack’s hoodie was gone, his hands were more of a pale peach than snow white and even Jack’s hair was taking on more brown tones than white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys!” she said again, voice high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, she was ignored and the puddles were growing larger. Her breaths came out in short panicky gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GUYS!” she screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three heads snapped to her, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack is melting!” she cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They surged forward, staring at the puddles and panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some snow!” North yelled to some Yetis nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They raced off and North quickly gathered Jack up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take him to a room. You all gather as much snow and ice as you can!” North yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other guardians raced off. North could only pray it would work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack woke up slowly, nuzzling his face into something soft, but cold. He shivered a bit, brain struggling to find out why it was so cold. His body started to shiver and he slowly opened his eyes to see he was laying in a bed of snow. Literally a bed made of snow and ice. He rubbed his arms, trying to understand what was going on. Was this a prank? The other village kids finally getting him back for all his bad deeds?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room he was in was… enormous. He gasped as he looked around. He was sure this room was bigger than his entire house! He got up slowly, grabbing his shepherd's hook as he looked around. The room was cold and he shivered before looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he looked out the outfit he was wearing, staring at the strange garment in wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was soft at least, but it was odd with it’s little hood. He had also never seen such a vibrant color.  His pants were different too and he wondered where they had come from. Shaking his head, he moved towards the only exit and opened it, peeking his head out. The hallway was huge and he looked around, wondering just how far he would have to go to find the exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>North rubbed his chin as he looked over some old tomes. After Jack had been placed in the bed of ice and snow, he had started looking for anything that could tell them what was going on. Tooth had been right, Jack had been melting, like snow in sunlight. He had never seen or heard of anything like it. Bunnymund was flipping through another tome while Tooth and Sandy focused on their jobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then the door opened and Gangle the elf, came rushing in, waving his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Gangle?” North demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack must be awake.” Tooth said excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all let out a collective sigh of relief. Jack was awake. He could tell them if he had gotten into any trouble with some magical being or whatever now. North stood up and stomped his way to where Jack had been left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By The Moon.” Bunnymund muttered when they came upon Jack standing in the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair was brown. His skin like a tanned peach. He held his staff with uncertainty and fear, looking around with wide eyes and a mouth that hung open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Jack! You’re ok!” Tooth darted forward as Jack walked towards them, her arms out to pull him into a bone crushing hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only for Jack to pass right through her. Everyone stopped, staring as Jack continued to walk right through Bunnymund, North and Sandy as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where am I? What is this place?” Jack said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnymund felt the fur on the back of his neck stand on end. What was this? Jack had… walked right through them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack?” North whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out a hand, but it went right through Jack’s shoulder and he quickly pulled back as Jack shivered, rubbing his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez, if this is a joke, it isn’t funny. How am I supposed to get home?” Jack mumbled as he continued down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What just happened? Someone please tell me what just happened!” Bunnymund said panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack… is human… and he doesn’t believe in us.” North whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooth covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide with some sort of horror and grief she couldn’t explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to follow him!” Bunnymund said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They raced after Jack, realizing that he was in danger if they let him just wander around. Sure, North’s place was great, but it was full of many dangerous places. Jack could get hurt! They found him in the guardian center, gasping in awe at all the toys that floated around. Jack spun around in a circle, his eyes bright and his smile wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at all the toys! I’ve never seen anything like this!” Jack said, laughing in delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>North puffed out his chest with pride. He had never had a child come to his home, but to see Jack’s absolute delight made his heart warm. Jack walked over to the railing and looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place… it’s like a dream… I can’t believe my eyes.” Jack whispered gleefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>North moved to his side and smiled, though his eyes were teary. Bunnymund frowned, worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“North?” Bunnymund called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you see it? His look of wonder? This. This is what I make presents for. This look alone. I had… forgotten what it was like. To see a child light up like this.” North said as Jack moved away, continuing his way through the halls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They passed by yetis and elves, but Jack didn’t notice them either. He walked around like he wasn’t sure where to go, but wanted to see it all. North walked by his side, arms crossed, watching as Jack discovered all North and his home had to offer. When they came to North’s study, Jack let himself inside and looked around before pausing. He walked over to the desk and picked up the plaque that was there. A joke gift Bunnymund had given him years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Santa… Claus? Wow, they are really going all out with this one. Everyone knows Santa doesn’t exist.” Jack said with a scuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>North’s mouth dropped. Sure, he knew things like that happened. Child had to stop believing eventually, but it had been years since it had been said to his face. He felt a sharp pain go through him as Jack put it down and looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how do I get out of here? And how do I get home? Oh man, Ma is gonna have a cow.” Jack said worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to walk out when he stopped. North’s swords hung on the wall and Jack stared at them with some curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wields his swords with the ferocity of a beast, yet his smile is jolly.” Jack said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>North’s ears perked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what was that? What did he just say?” North demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>North moved in closer, looking between Jack and his swords.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He who comes upon the bandits will never see him coming. He is their king.” Jack continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooth caught on. She looked at North, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s your story isn’t it? The story of Nicholas St North.” Tooth whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. I did not know people still spoke of those old stories.” North muttered, rubbing his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack suddenly jumped and looked at North, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AH!” Jack fell back, scrambling to get away from North.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>North stared at him and realized Jack could suddenly see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to, I swear!” Jack said panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>North blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t do what?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Break in! I swear I didn’t! I woke up here, honest!” Jack said quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>North understood suddenly and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, my boy! I mean you no harm!” North said joyfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack stopped and looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… who are you?” Jack asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>North crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Nicholas St North! Also known as Santa Claus.” North said gleefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack stared at him and then looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, is this… your home then?” Jack asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct! Welcome to Santoff Claussen!” North boomed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack blinked as he slowly got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Jack trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was staring at him, like he wasn’t sure what to make of North.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you’re Santa? But everyone knows Santa isn’t real.” Jack stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned on his staff, looking confused, but curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they now? The toys you saw say differently, my boy.” North chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack glanced over his shoulder and then looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made all of those?” Jack asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of them, yes. I had help from friends though.” North replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnymund caught on to where he was going with this and sighed. It was worth a shot, but he didn’t have to like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends? Like who?” Jack asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Easter Bunny for instance.” North said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack frowned, his brow furled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easter Bunny? Is that a joke? How is some small bunny supposed to help?” Jack asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>North placed a hand on Bunnymund’s shoulder to keep him from going for Jack’s throat, but when he did that Jack’s eyes followed his arm and then stopped. His eyes got really wide as he looked Bunnymund up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Small little bunny huh?” Bunnymund growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” Jack whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language.” North corrected and Jack rubbed the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I’ve just… never seen someone so… furry.” Jack stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch it.” Bunnymund growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack leaned back a bit, looking very nervous. His eyes darted to the door, as if looking for an escape and Bunnymund felt a pang of guilt. Jack was a child, he had meant no harm, he was just very honest apparently. North coughed to get their attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Bunny and I aren’t alone.” North walked behind Tooth and placed his hands on her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is also the Tooth Fairy.” North said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooth smiled and waved to Jack as his eyes got even wider, his mouth dropping in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. She’s beautiful.” Jack whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a little courtesy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Tooth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” Jack flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And finally, the Sandman.” North moved to Sandy’s other side and placed a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack blinked and then looked down as Sandy waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… he’s so small.” Jack stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sandy floated up until he was face to face with Jack and winked. Jack leaned back before reaching out and poking Sandy’s nose, making him snort and shake his head as Jack giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They help you make the toys?” Jack finally asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Among other things, yes. I would not be where I am today without them.” North said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other guardians smiled, warmed by his words as Jack looked them over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you all are… real? This isn’t some dream right?” Jack asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnymund walked over and picked Jack up like he weighed nothing, which he basically did. Jack yelped and clung to his staff as Bunnymund smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel real now?” Bunnymund asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please put me down.” Jack whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnymund placed him back on the floor and Jack took two very big steps away from him, moving closer to Tooth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bunny, leave Jack alone!” Tooth said angrily and Bunnymund held up his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy, sheila. It was a joke, honest!” Bunnymund said nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooth glared at him before turning to Jack again. She found him staring at her and she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know my name?” Jack asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Tooth stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack blinked and then looked around at them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re all real… how come no one believes in you guys then?” Jack asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four looked at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack, children do believe in us. Sure there are some who don’t, but most children around the world believe.” North explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s brow furled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one in my village does.” Jack replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at him, startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Village?” Tooth questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Speaking of which, I need to get home.” Jack suddenly looked very panicked as his eyes darted to the sky outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack… I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” North said slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had no idea where Jack even came from. The young spirit had never told them and as far as they knew, his village should be long gone by now. He was, after all, close to 500 years old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand. My father will be home soon! I have to get home!” Jack said quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was fear in Jack’s voice, it trembled as he spoke. Concern began to grow in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack, please calm down. There are some things we need to go over.” Tooth said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shook his head and took a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand! If he gets home and I’m not there, he’ll be furious! Please just take me home!” Jack begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooth reached out and took his hand in her’s. She smiled at him when those panicked brown eyes met her’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack, I promise you, if you let us explain, everything will make sense.” Tooth said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack stared at her and then each of them in turn. He bit his lip, still looking rather nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Mary?” Jack asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other guardians blinked. Who was Mary?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mary, Jack?” Tooth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sister. I took her skating on the lake today. Is she here too? Can I see her?” Jack asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pit was growing in all their stomachs. Hadn’t Jack told them once he woke up in a lake?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack, I’m sure she is fine. Let’s talk first and we will go find her.” Tooth lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t seem convinced, but he let her led him to a chair and he sat down. He curled up around his staff, looking very young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so important we need to talk?” Jack asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>North opened his mouth and then closed it and then opened it again and closed it again before looking helplessly at the other guardians. Jack was waiting for him to start, but he had no idea where to even begin. Tooth sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack, can you tell us what you remember? Before you woke up here?” Tooth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack tilted his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Mary and I wanted to test out the lake. It was cold enough for it to finally freeze over and Mary wanted to test out her new skates… we did a few laps around the edge and then…” Jack paused, his face falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a crack. The ice… it wasn’t thick enough. Mary was in the middle of the lake. I remember…” he turned his attention to the staff in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I panicked. I didn’t know what else to do, but I had to do something or she would fall. I tried to get her mind off it. I told her… we were gonna play a game. Like hopscotch. Just something where I could get her a bit closer to me.” Jack said quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were glazed, like he was lost in the memory. Tooth’s wings began to beat faster with her anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I grabbed her with my hook and got her out of danger, but the ice cracked and I fell… That’s all I remember.” Jack shook his head and looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guardians had no idea what to say. If what Jack said was true, then Jack died that day. That was the day he became Jack Frost. Jack looked up at them and there were some very thinly veiled tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m dead… aren’t I?” Jack muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooth just nodded and Jack hiccuped. He curled around his staff as he started to cry, his sobs painful to listen to. Tooth wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting him rest on her shoulder as North rubbed his back. Sandy and Bunnymund just stood there, not sure what they could do. When Jack was finally done, he pulled away, wiping his eyes with his sleeve before pausing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These clothes… who changed my clothes?” Jack asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>North let out a sigh and sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did, Jack. There is something we must discuss with you, something very important.” North stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From there he explained about Jack Frost, even showing him a few pictures of himself as Jack Frost. Jack was quiet throughout the whole thing, long into the next morning when North finally finished. North leaned back in his seat and Jack sat there, staring at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack, I know it’s a lot to take in.” Tooth started slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh is it now?” Jack snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch it, Jack.” Bunnymund growled, not liking his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or what!” Jack snapped as he shot to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were angry, his body tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack please.’ North stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No, how can you all sit there and just be ok with what you just told me! I mean, I fucking died! I died after saving my sister, but instead of just being left to rest in peace, you’re telling me I was dragged out of the lake, my memories stolen, given a new name and left to my own devices until Pitch Black came along and you all needed an extra pair of hands! How is that fair!” Jack yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack honey.” Tooth said, trying to touch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some guardians you guys are! Where were you when I drowned! I thought you were supposed to protect all children!” Jack demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words cut deeper than any knife. The realization that Jack was right, they had failed him, had failed to protect Jack came as a crushing blow. None of them could look at him and his lower lip trembled as he stood there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Jack. I truly, truly am sorry.” North whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack just shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry doesn’t give me my life back. Sorry doesn’t let me go home to my family.” Jack replied angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack stormed past them and left the room. They all sat there before there was a sudden scream. North raced to the door and found Jack against the wall, staring at two yetis with wide eyes and his hands wrapped tightly around his staff. North yelled at them in Yeti-ish and they walked off, going back to their jobs. Jack watched them go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that!” he yelled when they were out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, those are Yetis. My apologies, I forgot you didn’t see them before.” North stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few elves ran bit and Jack’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And those?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elves!” North stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked at him and then looked at them with confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I think I need to lie down.” Jack whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>North nodded and lead Jack back to his room, but when Jack looked at the bed of ice, he slowly looked at North.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do realize I can’t sleep on that right?” Jack asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>North blinked before leading him to another room with a normal bed. As Jack closed the door behind him, North smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some rest, my boy.” North stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded quietly. North returned to the study and looked at his fellow guardians. Collectively, they sighed as North sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what?” Bunnymund asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am… not sure. He cannot continue his guardian duties or his winter ones.” North said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we… even know if he still has his ice powers?” Tooth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He claimed the ice bed was too cold. I believe, he might not have them.” North rubbed his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.” Bunnymund muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we still have no idea how this happened.” Tooth point out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another collective sigh before Sandy perked up. A few flashes of symbols and North hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You believe she can help?” North didn’t sound very hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, I was thinking the same thing, but…” Bunnymund winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her temper.” Tooth finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Jack is under her rule. Perhaps she will know?” North said slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but who is going to get her?” Bunnymund demanded, arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked at him and he paled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now wait just a minute here!” he started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bunny, please. You are the only other slightly elemental spirit here. You would be the only one she would let into her domain.” North pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnymund scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we all forget the last time her and I spoke? It wasn’t pretty.” Bunnymund stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bunny, please, for Jack?” Tooth begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not!” he roared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bunnymund looked up at the entrance to Mother Nature’s domain and scowled. Curse him and his kind heart! Even still, he had to admit, her domain was beautiful. A thick, luscious forest with all kinds of plants and animals. Some of which had long gone extinct. He slowly entered the area, waiting for the grass and trees to lead the way, but they did not budge. If she didn’t want to see him, he would either be left to stand there or lead around in circles until he was spat back out. He took in a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother Nature! It’s Aster! I need to speak to you!” he called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was not a sound, the entire place was quiet though his ears twitched, trying to find any sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, it’s urgent! It’s about Jack!” he yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, nothing moved and then a path opened up. He followed it until he came to a circle. She stood in the middle, her emerald eyes on his. He bowed, showing respect to a being more powerful than he.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aster, it has been a while.” she stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… it has. Look, I don’t have a lot of time to talk. It’s about Jack.” Bunnymund said, getting down to business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you have said. Tell me, Aster, what has my young snow sprite done now? Hopefully not another blizzard?” she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flushed under his fur. The last time they had spoken, it was after that Easter Jack ruined. He had come here to tell her to get Jack under control and she had quite promptly thrown him out on his behind, telling him to grow a sense of humor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Nature. Jack... well he’s…” Bunnymund trailed off, not sure how to explain it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother Nature hummed, raising one eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot help you if you don’t tell me what happened, Aster. I am not a mind reader.” she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack has thawed, Nature. He’s human again.” Bunnymund finally went with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smiled dropped and she looked shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thawed? What do you mean thawed?” she demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really sure. He came to me, said he was sick and as he was getting better, he started to change. He’s completely human as far as we can tell.” Bunnymund explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother Nature looked away before looking up. The trees parted and she stared at the Moon hanging above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you hear that?” she demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no answer, or at least not one Bunnymund heard. With a sigh, she moved closer and grabbed his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on.” she stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, hold on to...!” his sentence was cut off when they were suddenly falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ended up popping out of the wall in North’s home, causing the holiday guardian to jump with shock. Bunnymund shivered, trying to figure out what just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother Nature.” North said in awe as he stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“North, a pleasure. Now, where is he?” she demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>North nodded and lead the way. When they got to Jack’s door, North knocked lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Jack said when he opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second he looked at North, North smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have someone here to see you, my boy. Her name is…” North watched as Jack’s eyes slide right past him and landed on Mother Nature herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack gasped in awe and North realized Jack could already see her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Jack. I am Mother Nature.” she said gently smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack swallowed as he took a step back. She walked in, followed by North and Bunnymund, who looked between them. Jack sat on the bed, not sure who to look at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can see her?” North questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack flushed and coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma taught Mary and I about the Old Ways.” he stated and the two guardians blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother Nature was pleased however and went to sit beside him on the bed. She reached out and trailed a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, my little snowflake, you’ve caused quite a scare, haven’t you?” she asked lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and leaned towards her hand, finding her movement reminded him of his own mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you… the one who made me?” Jack asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no. The Man in the Moon and I worked together to create you.” Mother Nature stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack pulled back. He looked upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, why? Why did you two take me away from all I knew? My family? How could you do that to me?” Jack demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother Nature placed her hands on her lap and stared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what happened to your family after you died, Jack?” Mother Nature asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… I don’t.” Jack muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After your death, your mother finally gathered the courage to escape your father with your sister. She had already lost one child and she knew if she stayed with that beast of a man (North and Bunnymund shared a very concerned look), she would most certainly lose her own life or that of your sister’s. Oh, he tried to track her down, but she held strong to her faith and convictions, meaning I was able to help her until she finally found the freedom she was looking for.” Mother Nature sighed and cupped his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this is not what you want to hear, but your death was meant to be. If you hadn’t died that day, your life would have been cut short a few months later by his hands. Manny and I believed that your death was essential.” she finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why take my memories? Why abandon me for so many years! If I was that important, why didn’t anyone help me!” Jack demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could not. You must understand, Jack, you are a one of a kind spirit. A guardian and an elemental spirit. Your power, as weak as it was when you came from the ice, could have been used for any number of misdeeds. We needed to keep you hidden.” Mother Nature explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack got up and started to pace the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s it then? You take me from all I know and love because you think you have a right, you give me powers I never asked for and don’t even have the nerve to tell me! How is that fair!” Jack yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnymund and North stood there, not even sure what they could do. Mother Nature was known for her temper, known for changing on a dime, as was her nature. Bunnymund really hoped she could keep her calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack… tell me, Jack, would you rather I let this world plunge into darkness? Pitch Black was coming. We had seen the warning signs.” Mother Nature said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care! I don’t care about Pitch Black or the guardians or the children or any of that! MY LIFE WAS STOLEN FROM ME!” he screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fist hit the wall and it was suddenly coated with ice. Jack glared at her, his eyes glowing as the room’s temperature started to drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I care about other people when it was my life that was stolen! You can sit there all you want and tell me it was for the best, but for who! Certainly not me!” Jack yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frost started to cover the walls and ceiling. Bunnymund’s ears flattened against his head as the wind outside started to howl. Mother Nature sat perfectly still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Bunnymund and North both jumped, turning to see Tooth and Sandy standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really feel that way, Jack? Do you really not care about your sister? Or the other children of your village?” Mother Nature asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack hiccuped and scrubbed his face with his sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I care!” Jack demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you always have.” Mother Nature smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up moving closer to him, not bothered by the biting cold of the ice under her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because just like when your father would come home, drunk out of his mind, screaming and shouting, you would stand there, taking the blows for your poor mother and sister. Just like when the winter would come and your family barely had enough food to feed you four, you would give your sister your helping, saying you weren’t hungry, even though you were starving. When the village children, driven by anger, fear, desperation and loss, looked to you for comfort and hope, you told them the stories of old. Because your heart has always been full of kindness, not anger. Love and not hate.” Mother Nature cupped Jack’s face, lifting it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thumbed the tears from his eyes and smiled lovingly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are right, we took something from you that we can never give back. And no amount of apologies will ever make it ok.” Mother Nature stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sniffled and his blue eyes locked with her’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m truly sorry, Jack. For taking something away that was never meant to be taken. But Jack Frost was the guardian we needed, what the world needed and you were the only one who could do the job.” Mother Nature said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked at her and then nodded. The temperature in the room had dropped significantly and Bunnymund shivered as he stood outside the doorway. God, it felt like he was standing in the middle of the Arctic! As Mother Nature pulled away, they saw that Jack had returned to normal. His snow white hair and deep blue eyes made Tooth give a cry of delight as he darted in and hugged him. Jack hugged her back, burying his face in her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… anyone want to tell me what happened?” Bunnymund asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sandy’s sand took on a few shapes that no one could quite understand before Mother Nature chuckled and pat him on the head. He huffed at her, crossing his arms in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite simple. Jack’s human memories were finally returning. This caused Jack to become ill as his human memories fought with his spiritual ones.” Mother Nature said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make it seem like it’s no big deal.” Bunnymund grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because it’s not. We expected this to happen.” Mother Nature stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We?” Tooth asked as her and Jack came over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny and I. We knew eventually your memories would return. I will admit, I expected them to come back sooner.” Mother Nature said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you weren’t exactly jumping on the chance to give them back.” Jack said angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother Nature shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We knew you would not react well to having them back. That is the reason we kept them.” Mother Nature replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack bit his lip and looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother Nature, I’m sorry, but that is completely unfair.” North stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother Nature turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You chose, not only to keep his memories from him, but to keep the fact that he had memories at all from him. You did not give him a chance to fight for them.” North stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last I checked, I am not the Tooth Fairy. My job is not to keep memories.” Mother Nature said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooth’s wings began to beat angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I had known they were there, I would have given them to him!” Tooth snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother Nature’s emerald eyes turned red and Bunnymund could see red flowers forming. That was not a good sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your job is to protect children. Jack is not a child.” Mother Nature boomed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooth glared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is to me! You said so yourself, he was a child when he died! But I guess that logic only works when you need it to! So he’s only a child when it’s convenient for you!” Tooth replied angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother Nature’s flowers continued to bloom red and Bunnymund’s ears flattened against his head. He had been on the receiving end of her temper before. He did not want a repeat performance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh shelia, maybe we can talk about this another time.” Bunnymund said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Jack replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no other time for this. You did this, you decided this was the path you wanted. Fine. But that doesn’t mean I have to forgive you!” Jack said to Mother Nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother Nature blinked, her red flowers wilting and fading away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, Jack?” Mother Nature asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means as far as I am concerned, don’t talk to me ever again! We are through!” Jack snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother Nature actually looked hurt, her eyes turned blue and the flowers on her dress started to wilt and die off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack…” Mother Nature reached for him, but he pulled away, moving to stand behind Tooth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go.” Jack said looking away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shoulders were tense and his staff was held before him protectively. Mother Nature pulled her hand back and then lowered her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well then.” she muttered and then she was gone, disappearing into the floorboards below their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnymund let out a long sigh of relief. Jack just shook his head and then he was gone too, throwing himself out a window in the hallway. They all let out a collective cry of shock, but it was too late. Jack was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He… just needs some time.” North said slowly, rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnymund bit his lip and hoped Jack wouldn’t need a few hundred years of time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bunnymund kept a close eye on Jack after that. The young spirit was still hurting, still reeling from everything he had learned. Some days were better than others. Some days, Jack was his normal goofball self and Bunnymund cherished those days as much as Jack annoyed him. Other days, however, Jack was quiet and cold. He wouldn’t speak to anyone, just focused on brings snow and ice wherever he went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for Mother Nature, well, Bunnymund noted that when the flowers bloomed that Spring, they were a lot less vibrant than last year and that the weather was very gloomy with constant rain and dark clouds. Tooth mentioned it at one of the guardian meetings and Jack’s eyes flashed with hurt. He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think… I should go talk to her?” he asked lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” North boomed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack blinked, startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack, honey, what Mother Nature is doing has nothing to do with you. If she wants to be upset, let her stew.” Tooth stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She should have known better than to assume you would be fine with her little games.” Bunnymund scuffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sandy just nodded in agreement. Jack frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, you guys just said the weather was bad.” Jack stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little rain never hurt anyone! If she wants to flood the world, I say let her!” North nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… the children.” Jack pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Snowflake, Mother Nature is just going to have to get over it. If she’s upset about what you said, she is just going to have to understand that she brought it upon herself. You don’t have to go and talk to her when you’re the hurt party, not her.” Bunnymund said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A plan for forming and Bunnymund knew what he had to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother Nature! It’s Aster!” Bunnymund yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited to see the path open up again and frowned when he saw her sprawled out on the ground, weeping. It was pouring out and Bunnymund really hated wet fur, but this was getting ridiculous! She was causing flooding across the world! He crossed his arms and sighed deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother Nature, enough.” Bunnymund said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly lifted her head, her blue eyes deep and sorrowful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you say such a thing?” she demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I know you are doing this because you want Jack to feel bad for upsetting you, but damnit, Mother Nature, you started this! You have no right to be upset now!” Bunnymund snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother Nature sniffled, but her flowers started to bloom red again. Bunnymund stood his ground, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He had no right to talk to me like that! I am his Mother!” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO! No, you’re not! He had a mother and you took him away from her!” Bunnymund boomed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Mother Nature! He is an elemental spirit! He is my child!” she replied hotly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then start acting like it! If you care about him like you say you do, then leave him alone! Let him have time to come to terms with what happened! Stop acting like your pain is worse than his!” Bunnymund demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother Nature went quiet. Bunnymund huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack is hurting. He’s upset and he’s allowed to be upset. He doesn’t have to forgive you, he doesn’t even have to come see you if he doesn’t want to and you need to accept that. If you care about him like you say you do, you will give him that time.” Bunnymund demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother Nature looked away and the rain stopped. Bunnymund let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will take time. A lot of time. Maybe he’ll never forgive you. But that’s his choice and no one else’s. Remember that.” Bunnymund said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that he tapped his foot and he left, leaving Mother Nature alone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>